


Thirst for Life

by postrainstorm



Series: Thirst for Life [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Gay, M/M, Twilight Parody, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postrainstorm/pseuds/postrainstorm
Summary: If I had my life to live again, I'd find you sooner."That's Hoseok. He's gorgeous, and kind, don't waste your time though. He doesn't date, apparently no one here has ever sparked his interest."BTS Jungkook x HoseokTwilight AU
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Series: Thirst for Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802452





	Thirst for Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome! 
> 
> This is my first story, it's sort of a retelling of Twilight with BTS. Please enjoy.

My mom rode with me in a taxi to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was eighty-five degrees in Busan, the sky was a blinding cerulean with fluffy white clouds, and the humid air could be felt through the window. I was listening to my Mono playlist on repeat finding in it an indescribable sort of comfort. It reminded me that I am human and with humanity comes internal conflict but that I am not alone. Looking out the window I paused and took a moment to appreciate the warm weather and familiar sites before the airport came into view. It was an image that I knew I would cherish the coming months. 

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks lies in a disgustingly constant cover of clouds with incessant rain. It rains in Forks more than any other place in the United States. It was from this gloomy town and the overwhelmingly small population of people that inhabits it, that my mother escaped with me so many years ago. It was in this town that I was forced to return to every year and waste a month of my summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I had decided enough was enough and from then on my dad, Jongmin, vacationed with me in Seoul for two weeks instead. 

It was depressing Forks that I now exiled myself. A fate worse than death, I despised   
Forks.

I loved Busan. I loved the sun and the muggy air. I loved Haeundae Beach and the vibrant history. I loved my friends.

“Jungkook,” my mom said to me -- god I was going to miss her -- before I got on the plane. “You don't have to do this.”

My mom looks like home, with long brown hair and laugh lines. I felt a sudden jolt of panic and anxiety as I stared at her warm loving eyes. Why was I leaving her? What would she do without me? Of course she had Yejun now, so she could stop working, I knew he would take care of her physically but I was worried. She always felt things too deeply leaving her open to pain, which is something I unfortunately inherited. I was used to being the man of the house and my mom’s pillar. I wasn’t sure I was ready to give that title up. 

“I want to go!” I lied. I’d always been a bad liar, but hey, practice makes perfect and this is a lie I’ve been saying so frequently, it almost sounded real to me. 

“Tell Jongmin I said hi.”

“Of course.”

“I’ll see you soon,” she insisted “I know you want to do this but I wish you would stay where I know you'll be safe and I can see you everyday.”

As much as I wanted nothing more than to go home with her, I could see that she would be making a sacrifice for me. She had already given up too much raising me, it was her turn to be happy. 

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine,” I tried to reassure her. “It will be good for me. I love you Mom, stay safe.”

She hugged me close and in that second I never wanted to let go. The next thing I knew I was on the plane and she was gone.

It is over a ten-hour flight from Busan South Korea to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. The flying doesn't bother me, it gave me time to grieve; the hour in the car back with Jongmin though, I was not looking forward to.

Don’t get me wrong, Jongmin had been really supportive and nice about the whole thing. He seemed actually excited to have me come live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. He had taken all the precautions and already enrolled me in the local, oh wait, I mean only high school. In addition he was also going to help me get a car. 

In lieu of all of this it was still sure to be awkward with Jongmin. Neither of us had spent any real time together alone, and I wasn't sure how to start now. I knew that both he and my mom were taken aback with my decision of moving here. I mean, I was always vocal regarding my detest for Forks, and my love of living in Busan. 

When the plane landed in Port Angeles it was already raining. It felt like it was weeping in solidarity of my new life. I had already said my goodbyes to South Korea but I still didn't feel ready.

Jongmin was waiting for me in the parking lot with his cruiser. I was expecting it but still didn't enjoy the spectacle that it was. Jongmin is the chief of police in Forks. He is also my biggest motivator in obtaining my own car. I’m already going to be the new kid from a different county, I didn't need to be dropped off in a car with flashing red and blue lights too. 

Jongmin gave me a semi awkward one-armed hug seeing as my hands were full carrying my luggage.   
“It’s good to see you Kook,” he said with a crooked smile as he began to take my bags. “You haven't changed much. How’s Sunhee?”

“Mom’s the same as always. It's good to see you too dad.” I wasn’t supposed to call him Jongmin to his face. 

I only had a few bags with me. Most of my stuff stayed in Busan, it would be too expensive to bring everything over. I had to pack my whole life into only what I could carry. It all easily fit in the cruiser. I grew a little sad seeing my possessions take up such little space. 

“I found a good starter car for you,” he announced as soon as I stepped in the car.

“What kind of car?” I was instantly suspicious of what sort of car he would deem inexpensive and beginner friendly.

“Well, it’s actually a truck, a Chevy. Do you remember James Keme down in La Push?” La Push is a Native American reservation on the coast.

“Not really.”

“Come on, he’s my closest friend, we would go fishing when you came down,” Jongmin prompted.

Now I know why I can’t remember him. I tend to block out the painful summer months I had spent here. 

“He’s in a wheelchair now,” Jongmin continued on, ignoring me, “It’s not like he can drive it anymore, so he offered to sell the truck to me cheap.”

“What year is it?” I could just tell by his expression this car was old.

“I mean, James Keme has done a lot of work on the engine, it's basically brand new, really.”

“But what year though?”

“I think he bought it in 1984.”

“New?”

“...No. I think it was considered new in the sixties, maybe even late fifties,” he admitted.

“Dad, I don't really know a lot about cars, I wanted something that I wouldn't have to worry about...”

“No worries, the thing runs great! Things were built to last back then.”

“How cheap is cheap then?”

“Well, I might have already bought it for you as a sort of welcome home gift.” Jongmin glanced at me trying to gauge my reaction.

Wow. Free. I’m touched, let’s hope it’s as reliable as he says.

“You really didn’t have to do that dad. I was planning on buying myself a car.”

“I don't mind! I’m just happy you're here and I want you to be happy too.” While saying this he never took his eyes off the road, which I appreciate. I don't think either of us know how to comfortably express our emotions out loud to one another. Still too awkward, too new.

“Thank you so much dad, that’s too nice of you,” I replied. As much as I appreciate the lengths he has already gone to trying to make my time here happy, I just cannot see a future where I can be happy here in Forks. I don’t want to be an asshole though and bring him down too. It’s better if he thinks I actually like it here. Plus I wont say no to a free truck.

We tried to exchange some more awkward small talk after that, speaking of the weather, wet, and the people, same as always, until we drifted off into silence for the rest of the ride. 

I stared out the window listening to the radio and took in the landscape. It was very lush and beautiful, no denying it. Everything was teeming with life but it only made the Busan sized hole in my chest wider. 

We eventually arrived at Jongmin’s. It looked the same as always, a small white mid century two-bedroom house that was the last living reminder of his and my moms marriage. And there parked in the driveway was what I assumed was my new truck. The truck was a faded red almost orange with large rounded fenders and a cab to match. Surprisingly enough, I think I loved it. I could see myself driving it at least. 

“Is that the truck? It looks great, thanks dad!” Maybe now the first day at Forks High School won't be so bad. At least I could drive my own car there, so I wouldn't have to walk or ask for a ride.

“I’m glad you like it Kook,” Jongmin said, seemingly embarrassed. 

It took a singular trip for me to haul my things upstairs. My bedroom was the west facing  
one and was overwhelmingly familiar. He really hasn't changed anything. It was still the same bedroom that he and my mom designed when I was a baby. Which meant blue walls with yellowed white curtains and a peaked ceiling. The only new additions were a desk and a larger bed. 

I was left alone to unpack the rest of my things and get settled. I tried not to dwell on all the things I was leaving behind in South Korea as I sent a message to my mom letting her know I’d arrived disregarding the time difference. 

The school I would be going to, Forks High School, was intimidatingly small. There would be no way to go undetected. There were only fifty-seven, fifty-eight students, including me. They all grew up together, their families had even grown up together. There were no secrets or surprises, everyone knew everything about one another. I would be the international freak from South Korea, an outlier, someone who didn’t belong.

I tried to stop thinking about tomorrow and instead went into the bathroom to try and wash the jet lag away. I can’t believe I just flew over a ten-hour flight and have to try and fit in at a new school tomorrow. I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed my teeth. Maybe it was the long flight but I already looked like shit. I think Forks is going to ruin my skin.

Facing myself in the mirror I began to feel my anxiety spike. How was I going to try and fit in here. All of the students probably fleshed out their friend groups while they were still in diapers. I couldn’t compete with that, what were my chances of finding a new friend group here? I was already missing the people I left behind in Busan.

I didn't sleep well that night, I kept tossing and turning playing through every horrible scenario I could think of. My mind was torturing me. It didn't help that there was constant rain and wind that made me feel out of my element. I tried counting sheep until I eventually gave into the jet lag and passed out.   
Morning came much too soon, and with it was a dense fog that weighed heavy on my mood. Breakfast was quiet and all of the sudden it was time for school. I put on my ridiculous parka and headed out. 

It was still impossibly foggy and drizzling on my drive but the cab of my new truck was warm and dry. On the way I discovered that the radio actually worked which was a huge plus and brightened my morning drastically.

Finding the school was easy, the town was small and had few large buildings. My new high school resembled nothing of the one I was used to. I parked in front of the main office and walked down the small foot path lined with hedges. I took a deep breath, giving myself a little pep talk before opening the door. 

Inside, I quickly found the receptionist behind a large counter covered in plants. It was like there wasn't already enough nature outside they had to bring it in as well. The receptionist was a bright friendly blonde wearing ridiculously large retro cateye glasses. 

The receptionist looked up. “Can I help you?”

“I’m Jungkook Jeon,” I informed her, and saw immediate recognition fill her face. I already knew that I must have been the only newcomer in a long time. Plus I was the Chief of Police's son, this had to be great gossip in a small town like this.

“Of course,” she said and began to rummage through the filing cabinet on her right till she found what she was looking for. “I have your schedule and a map of the school here.” She then handed me several sheets of paper.

After she thoroughly went through my classes and the map -- I think she was just excited to have someone new -- she handed me a slip I had to have all my teachers sign and return at the end of the day. She smiled at me and wished me luck here in Forks. I tried to smile back convincingly but it probably came out looking a little constipated based off of her expression.

I went back to my truck and saw more students were starting to arrive, noticing the flow of traffic I quickly went to park in the student parking lot. I was glad to see that a majority of the cars were older like mine. The only noteworthy car was my dream car. It was a pristine black 69’ Mustang. When I was finally able to tear my eyes away I decided to try and memorize the map so I wouldn't run into any issues. After I had deemed enough time, I stuffed everything in my backpack and tried to breathe. I can do this, I can do this, played like a mantra in my head, when I finally started walking inside.  
The buildings and classrooms were easy to find to my relief. The classrooms were much smaller than I was used to, in fact everything was different. I could already feel the culture shock setting in. I tried to push it away as I copied the other students shuffling into the classroom. I got my slip signed while it felt like everyone, even the teacher, gawked at me. My face was starting to feel hot with embarrassment as I rushed to my new seat, thankfully, at the back.

Class passed quickly and pretty soon a girl with black hair and an overly friendly demeanor leaned across the aisle way to speak to me.

“You’re Jungkook Jeon, right?” 

“Thats me,” I replied. As soon as I spoke everyone left in the classroom zeroed in on the conversation.

“Where’s your next class?” she asked.

“Uh, French, with Anderson, room 111.”

“On my way! I could walk you…” she paused, “I’m Harper by the way.”   
I smiled shyly back. “That would be great.”

We gathered our things and headed to class. All the way she pointed out other classes and people trying to fill the silence.

“So this is a lot different than South Korea, huh?”

“Extremely.”

“Does it rain this much there?” she wondered.

“Not even remotely.” I replied.

“You're really good at English,” she blurted.

“...thanks?” I sighed, what was she expecting, it’s not like I wasn't born here.

The rest of the walk was pretty much silent, Harper walked me to the door, even though it was clearly marked. 

“Well good luck then,” she said as I went to open the door. “Maybe we will have more classes together.” She sounded hopeful. If I’m being honest I was hopeful for the opposite. 

I gave a small waive and smile and went inside the classroom. 

The rest of the morning passed vaguely the same. The classes all seemed to be teaching subjects that I had already gone through at my old school, so it was boring to say the least. Throughout the classes I began to recognize faces that appeared in multiple classes with me. In each class someone would introduce themselves to me and ask questions. 

Finally the bell rang indicating lunch. I was ready to get out of my seat. One of the guys that had the last two classes with me offered to let me join his group for lunch. He was about my height with short parted straight black hair. Halfway to the cafeteria I realized I couldn’t remember his name and it felt too late to ask so, I just smiled and nodded as he prattled on about the school and his friends. 

We ended up sitting at the end of a full table with several of his friends, who he quickly introduced me to. One of them being the girl from earlier, Harper. I got the others names but they went so fast I could barely remember them. 

It was there sitting in the lunchroom, feeling painfully like a fish out of water, trying to converse with these strangers, that I first saw them.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I was as possible in the long room. Weirdly enough, they weren’t eating, yet they all had a tray full of untouched food in front of them. Even with me being the hot new gossip they didn’t even spare me a glance let alone gawk at me, like the rest of the students. Due to this I deemed it safe to stare at them without worrying about meeting any pairs of eyes. While that alone would normally peak my interest it was none of those things that managed to catch, and hold my attention. 

They looked nothing alike. On one side of the table were three boys, one had the broadest shoulders you had ever seen with the kind of face that makes your self esteem immediately plummet just by being in the same room and blonde hair. Another was shorter, leaner, with glaring cat eyes and mint hair. The last was taller, lanky, with wavy untidy, ebony colored hair. He was more boyish than the others who looked like they could be in college or even teachers here rather than students. 

On the opposite side of the table were two other boys. The tall one had deep dimples that showed themselves when he spoke. His hair was the exact same color as grape soda. The short boy was almost fairylike with cute small features, and thick lips. His hair was a pastel pink, that he wouldn’t stop playing with. 

And yet despite all of their differences, they were all exactly alike. Everyone of them seemed pallid, like all the life was drained out of them. They all had very dark eyes which also housed deep bruise-like shadows underneath. It was as if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or were almost done recovering from a broken nose. The broken nose wouldn’t make sense though because their noses, all of their features, were perfect straight and angular. 

But all this is not why I couldn’t unglue my eyes from their table. 

I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were the types of faces that seemed impossible in real everyday life. The ones that would only grace magazines and movie billboards after being airbrushed and edited to perfection. Or carved by master hands as the faces of ancient gods long forgotten. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful, maybe the perfect blonde boy, or the boy with the ebony hair. 

They were all in their own bubble it seemed. Completely ignoring everyone outside their table and speaking animatedly with one another. As I watched the boy with the ebony hair smile at something the boy with the pastel pink hair said, I became entranced with the way his smile lit up his face. It was almost radiant. 

“Who are they?” I asked the boy from my English class, whose name I’d forgotten. 

As he looked up to see who I meant, suddenly the one with the smile looked at him. He looked at my neighbor for a brief moment before his eyes flickered to mine. He looked away quickly, faster than I could. In that fraction of time his face held no emotion, it was if someone had called his name and he looked up but decided not to answer. 

My neighbor chuckled at my embarrassment.

“That’s Hoseok, Jin, and Yoongi Jung, and Namjoon and Jimin Kim. They all live together with Dr. Kim and his wife.” He said this under his breath.

I stole a glance at the beautiful boy, who was now engrossed with his tray, tearing apart a roll with long fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly, his perfect heart lips barley opening. It looked like he was speaking quietly now with the other members of the table.

Strange names, I thought. The kinds of names that were normal in South Korea not the United States. Maybe their parents were from South Korea or maybe they just wanted to be different. I finally remembered that my neighbor was called Eunwoo. Just how many people here had Korean names? 

“They really stand out…” I mumbled.

“Yeah!” Eunwoo agreed laughing. “They’re all together though, like together, together. Jin and Namjoon, and Yoongi and Jimin. And they live together.” His voice held curiosity and amusement. 

“They don’t look related…” I fished.

“Dude, they’re not. Dr. Kim is like really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They’re all adopted.”

“I wonder why they adopted so many kids while they’re so young. Seems strange.”

“I guess,” Eunwoo admitted. 

“Have they always lived in Forks?” I asked. Surely I would have noticed them during my summers here.

“No,” he said. “They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in South Korea too, small world.”

I felt immense pity and solidarity. Pity because they were stuck in Forks, and solidarity because I wasn’t the only newcomer who had to acclimate from South Korea to Forks. Compared to them, I wasn’t even the most interesting. Maybe we could be friends. 

“Which one is the boy with the dark hair who was just smiling?” I asked. I dared another glance at him from the corner of my eye and he startled me by staring right back. He was looking at me with a slightly frustrated expression, as if I was a math problem he couldn’t solve. 

“That’s Hoseok. He’s gorgeous, and kind, don’t waste your time though. He doesn’t date, apparently no one here has ever sparked his interest.” He mused. I wondered if Eunwoo had ever had a thing for him, or if he just found it bizarre. 

I bit my lip and glanced over again. This time his face was turned away, but I thought his cheek moved upwards as if he were smiling again. 

After a few more moments the Kims began to disperse. They were all noticeably graceful with their movements. It was unsettling to watch. The one named Hoseok didn’t look at me again.

Once they had left through the door I realized with a start that lunch was over. I was anxious to arrive on time to class given that it was my first day. One of my new acquaintances Leo from lunch graciously offered to walk me to class. Turns out we had Biology together anyway. The walk was peaceful without forced smalltalk. 

When we entered the classroom Leo and I parted. He took a seat in the back while I went to get my slip signed. While the teacher was signing it I looked around the classroom for an empty seat. It seemed that all were filled except for one. Luck seemed to be on my side though because Hoseok, the boy I was so curious about, happened to be sitting there. 

As I walked down the aisle towards the empty seat he suddenly went rigid. He stared at me again meeting my eyes, but with the weirdest expression on his face. He looked as though he was furious, pissed off, at me. I quickly ran through my actions today to see if there was anything I could have done to inflict his anger, but I came up empty. I looked away embarrassed and shocked, unable to maintain eye contact with his dark black eyes. 

I kept my eyes down as I begrudgingly sat in the empty seat beside him. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him scoot his chair as far as he could away from me. Sufficient to say I was starting to feel like trash. What, did I smell or something? For the life of me I couldn’t figure out this guy's problem. There goes my plan of becoming friends. 

While the teacher was going over something resembling the mitochondria I tried to distract myself by taking notes.

Everytime I glanced over his posture got more stiff, if that was even possible. I was starting to get annoyed. I had to move to Forks, go to a new school, live in a new country, and this Hoseok dude had the audacity to act like I had the plague. At this point I just wanted to go home.   
Luckily the bell rang loudly interrupting my thoughts, causing me to jump. Hoseok bolted out of his seat and was out the door before anyone else. 

I sat in my seat in shock, staring blankly after him. What an asshole, why was he being so mean? This isn’t fair. I quickly gathered my things and went to leave for P.E. when a cute baby faced girl with long brown hair stopped me. 

“Jungkook?” she asked, smiling.

“Yes?” I replied with a smile back.

“I’m Lily.”

“Nice to meet you Lily.” 

“Need help finding your next class?”

“Sure, I’m headed to the gym if you wouldn’t mind.”

“That's my next class!” She seemed way too happy about the coincidence. 

We walked together while she talked about anything and everything. She was the type of person who was annoying and loud but in an endearing way. She was also the nicest person I had spoken with today. 

As we entered the gym she asked, “So what did you do to Hoseok? I’ve never seen him act that way, he’s usually all sunshine.”

So it wasn’t just me, Lily noticed his strange behavior too. Stranger, apparently that glaring boy was actually, in Lily’s words, sunshine. I tried to play it off.

“Is that the guy I sat next to?” I asked.

“Yeah, he looked like he was in pain or something.”

“I have no clue, we haven’t even spoken.”

“How weird.” Lily responded. “If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you.”  
I smiled back at her before walking into the changing room. She was friendly, and we had a nice talk but I still was aggravated. 

P.E. passed quickly, and the final bell rang indicating that I could finally go home. I walked to the office to return my slip. As soon as I opened the door I wanted the earth to swallow me right there and then. I think Forks is my own personal hell.

Hoseok stood in front of the receptionist, and looked like he was arguing with her. He didn’t seem to notice my presence so I pressed myself against the wall and tried to look as small as possible while I waited. 

He was arguing with her in a low honey voice. I quickly picked up on what he was arguing about. He was trying to switch Biology classes, to any other time. 

I didn’t want to believe that I was the reason he was switching classes, I don’t have that much power, and he couldn’t be that cruel. Could he? There had to be a logical reason, maybe something had happened before class. It had to be about something else. No way all that anger was pointed at me. You can’t hate a stranger that fast. 

The door opened next to me letting the wind breeze throughout the office and blowing my hair in my eyes. Someone placed a note on the receptionist desk only to leave just as quickly. But, Hoseok's back stiffened and he slowly turned to face me with the same familiar glare maring his perfect face. In that instant I felt genuine fear creep up my back startling me. The next thing I knew, he was turned back towards the receptionist.

“Never mind, I can see this isn’t going to happen. Thank you for all the help.” And he turned around hastily exiting the room without sparing me another glance. 

I felt defeated and worn out. Quickly I returned the signed slip, wanting to be in bed already.

“Honey, how was your first day?” the receptionist asked.

“Fine,” I lied, my voice weak. Her question suddenly made my throat close up and eyes water. She didn’t look convinced with my answer.

When I finally made it to the truck, the parking lot was almost empty. I took a moment to sit in silence and try not to let my emotions get the best of me. I sat inside for a while, just staring out the windshield blankly. Eventually I started the engine and headed back to Jongmin’s house, ignoring my watering eyes the whole way there. I miss Busan.


End file.
